You're The Needle To My Thread
by violentyetawesome
Summary: "You're the needle to my thread. The bass to my guitar. The peanut to my butter, and all the crap in between, and you better get used to it. The little person on my shoulder? Get used to her, too. May, cut it out. I'm trying to make a moment!" AcexOC
1. It Goes A Little Something Like This

_**You're The Needle to My Thread**_

_Chapter 1_

_It Goes A Little Something Like This…_

_5 years ago…._

* * *

><p>"<em>Makino! Ace fell asleep in my food! <em>_**Again**__!"_

_It's an odd sight, seeing 3 kids sitting around a table in your local bar. The youngest, a boy with a scar underneath his left eye and an over-sized straw hat, demanded more meat. The culprit, and also the eldest, was face first in a whining girl's plate of food. The girl, with long, curvy, dark blue hair, and flashing brown eyes, angrily slapped the crime doer upside the head._

"_EAT THAT!"_

"_HEYYY!" The boy glared at the girl from his spot on the floor. "What did I do?" The girl aimed a knife at him. "What do you think!" Before she could throw the utensil, though, her wrist was caught._

"_Silk!" The woman with green hair glared playfully down at the furious girl, a smile daring to break her act. "You can take some food with you. Your father should be here-!"_

_Makino was cut off as a laughing man in his mid-thirties came bustling in. "Ohohoho!" He boomed, his toned stomach shaking with his laughter. "Where's that daughter of mine?"_

"_Here, Dad…." Silk muttered, her head popping up from behind the younger kid. "Luffy, save some for me!" Ace got up from the floor, still glaring at Silk._

"_Eh? Who's the old man?" Silk's father's happy mood instantly changed to depressed, and he went into what looked like an emo-corner. "How cruel…." Ace sweat dropped. "Bi-polar…?"_

"_Well then! I thank you, Makino, for taking such good care of Threads here while I was off! I certainly hope she wasn't a bother!" Makino smiled, looking at Silk with a fond look. "Oh, it's certainly no problem at all! We enjoyed her company, didn't we, boys?" The boys looked up in shock. "Eh? Silk's leaving?"_

"_But you can't leave yet!" Ace protested. Silk looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Why not?" Ace met her stare evenly. "Me and Luffy want to…..to….zzzzzzz.." Silk felt head throb. _

"_DON'T FALL ASLEEP!"_

_After managing to wake Ace up, Luffy asked Silk's father if they could go to the top of the hill. The energetic father agreed with a laugh, and settled down for a beer._

"_We're here, now what?" Silk asked, tossing her hair to the side. Luffy presented a camera to her, and exclaimed happily, "We're gonna take a picture!"_

_So they did._

_They sat on the very edge of the incline, pressing their bodies together and smiling brightly. Ace had his arm around her waist, Luffy had his around her shoulders, and she was holding the camera. "Say….One Piece!"_

"_One Piece!"_

Click!

"_That's a keeper!" Silk smiled warmly at her friends. She looked as the photo came out of the camera (Like poop, Luffy observed) and quickly snatched it before it could hit the ground. She passed 2 others out, and tucked hers in her pocket._

"_Er…Luffy, mind giving us a minute?" Ace asked awkwardly. Luffy, a bit confused, walked away, Silk giving Ace a weird look._

"_Marry me."_

_Ace was on one knee, a poorly made bracelet in his hands. "It's not a ring….but…."_

_Silk stared at him._

"_Nope."_

"_What? Why the hell not!"_

"…_.But, I will later. When we're older. That way, we'll never be apart, right?" Silk beamed up at the older boy. She gently took the bracelet and slipped it on her wrist, a bit surprised to see that it fit. Ace grinned at her, and took her hands in his. _

"_Right!"_

_That was the day Silk got her first kiss. On the cheek._

* * *

><p>"…You can't be serious."<br>"Why would she be _here_!"

"How scary!"

"It's the _Death Writer_!"

The woman smirked. "Do they really believe I can't hear them?" She whispered to herself. She pulled down her hood, revealing first the large X on her left cheek. Then, her short blue hair-it ended a bit above of the nape of her neck. Her grey eyes flashed with malice.

She smirked.

"I heard the second division commander of the White Beard Pirates is after her!"

"No way! Who would win?"

"I want this to go." She gestured to her food. "Put it on my tab." The waitress shook in fear.  
>"Y-You don't have a t-t-tab, miss!" She shook violently. The traveler sighed, tossing her some beli. "Keep the change. For yourself." The writer walked out, hearing the frightened girl stutter out a 'thank you!'<p>

"That's my good deed for the day," She muttered, tossing her hair to the side. She looked distastefully at the bag of food in her hand. "Make that two." She muttered, shoving the bag at a hobo on the corner.

"_I heard the second division commander of the White Beard Pirates is after her!"_

'_What would one of Whitebeard's pirates want with moi?' _She mused, shutting her eyes. "I'm not very interesting." She said aloud.

"On the contrary, I think you're quite interesting, chica."

She looked at the tiny person on her shoulder. The person wore a knee length blue dress, striped stockings, and polished Mary Janes. Her orange hair had been strangled into a high ponytail, tamed by a ribbon the woman had found a few days ago. The person climbed up her ear and onto the top of her head, where she happily sat down, swinging her legs.

"You're kicking me!" The traveler complained, annoyed. The tiny lady stopped, grinning. "And don't think I don't know that the only reason you say such things is because you like my shoulder." She gently plucked the lady from her head and replaced her back onto her shoulder.

"It is a nice shoulder," The woman admitted. The writer smiled. "Thanks, May."

'May' seemed to notice something. "Hey, isn't that hat weird?" She yelled in her ear- but to the writer, it seemed like a whisper. "Yep. Looks like….Ace! That's Ace's hat!"

There was no doubt about it. She was amazed, to be truthful. '_He cleans up nicely_.' She smirked, pushing her way through the crowd. '_Still not able to put a shirt on, though….._'

"Stop right there, Death Writer."

The road seemed to magically clear out, leaving only Ace, the woman and a marine she knew all too well- Smoker. Her grinded his teeth on a handful of cigs, and the writer knew that he didn't plan on her winning.

Too bad for him, she did.

Her frame turned to face the marine. She had been staring at the space right above of Ace's shoulder, where another little person stood. '_I wonder if he can see him_…?' She wondered, but the 'hush hush' signal he gave her said otherwise. Next, she looked at the person on Smoker's shoulder. He too, was smoking furiously, grinning at May. "Focus on Smoker, May." She reminded, and May gave a grunt on acknowledgment.

"Hi, marine. Smoker, I believe?" The teen could feel May growing, until the tiny person was now about as tall as a fire hydrant. May jumped to the ground, ready for a battle. Smoker scowled, and she heard Ace's gasp of surprise.

"I believe you should be introduced to my Taker, May." 'Death Writer' smiled. She held out her hand.  
>And the fight begun.<p>

May brandished her twin short swords, and at a quick motion of the women's hand, she was off. It was obvious that she-or more likely, May-was winning, until something in the corner of her eyesight made her pull an unexpected move.

"**Multiply**!" She thrust both hands outwards, and about a dozen of Mays appeared. She sent half after the character rushed towards her, and the other at Smoker.

"Hey, Ace! What are you-who's that!" The young woman was too busy controlling May to look at Ace's friend.

"**Finish It**!" She yelled, holding one arm above her head, one still stuck outwards. Her fingers twitched, and sweat ran down her forehead.

All of a sudden, everyone but Smoker fell to the ground with a dull thud, including the backup marine swords women.

Multiple mini people appeared, and Smoker knew he was done for. But that didn't mean he was giving up. Yelling a final attack, he charged for the army.

They all attacked at one, and with a blinding light, Smoke fell backwards. The writer smiled, and muttered a quick command.

One by one, people shot up, walking about as if nothing had happened.

And the peculiar woman was gone, the tiny person vanishing as well.

Ace and Marco stood in shock at the space she had once stood. "H-H-How…..Who…?" Ace snapped out of his shock to start running back to the docks.

"We have to catch her!" He called in his hurry, Marco rushing after him. "What? Why?"

"That was…..Silk!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>No, Ace, really? I thought that was Luffy. <strong>_

**_Hehehe, I'm so mean!_**

**_So, basically, I just want to know what you all think of this. I think it's a good idea, with the whole Taker thing (FORESHADOWING!) and stuff. So, I NEED TO KNOW! Good? Bad? In between?_**


	2. What just happened?

_**The Needle to My Thread**_

_Chapter 2_

_What Just Happened?_

* * *

><p>"Why are we running, Silk?"<p>

"Shut up, you stupid Taker! You blew it!"

"_I _blew it? _Me_! You blew it!"

"I SAID SHUT UP OR ELSE THEY'LL CATCH US! DO YOU WANT THAT MAY! HUHHHHHHH!"

"There! I heard her voice! C'mon, hurry, Marco!"

Silk shrieked, dodging a random pot hole. "Crap! This is so unprofessional!" May giggled, clinging to Silk's sleeve. "Is that Ace? He's cute. Ohhh, his Taker just winked at me! Hello!"

"I didn't plan on meeting Ace this early into my journey! Why! _Whyyyy_!"

"Wait! Silk! I just want to talk!" Ace called, panting. Since when was Silk this fast?

"What happened to our promise?" Ace yelled, stopping. Silk stopped too, just not so gracefully. No, she slammed into a lightpost. Ace winced as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Ace and Marco quickly walked over to the dazed girl- May disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Silk, meanwhile, groaned, opening her eyes to meet Ace's brown ones. He smirked and lifted her up, slinging her arm around his shoulder. Silk blushed, looking away. "Ehm….what's up?" If possible, Ace's smirk widened. "Nothing much. What about you?"

"Nah, I'm good. Everything's, ya know…._chill_."

For some reason, Silk was incredibly nervous. Like, her hands were sweating, and her heart was racing, and her face felt like it was on fire. She would've checked, but didn't, sparing her the opportunity to look like a complete loser. Ace didn't seem to notice this, however, so she quickly slapped her hand against her cheek, then sighed when she found that she was just blushing. Marco left, much to her horror.

"Where ya been?" Ace asked, leading her towards the docks. Silk shrugged. "Around, I guess. Ya know….uh…..yeah."

_Awkward._

"So, have you heard about Luffy lately?" Silk asked, an attempt to break the silence. Ace smirked, nodding. "I saw the bounty. He's getting popular." Silk smiled. "That's great!" She cheered. Ace chuckled. "I would think so, Ms. Death Writer." Silk blush deepened.

"Whatever, mister Fire-fist-Ace!" She poked him repeatedly. Ace laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon, I want you to meet my nakama."

"O-Okay!"

* * *

><p><em>Wow.<em>

Silk could write about this.

She means, that guy was _HUGE_!  
>And by looking at the beard, she guessed he was White Beard.<p>

"H-H-H-HELLO MR. WHITE BEARD SIR!"

"Nice one, Silk."

"Shut up!"

But White Beard just laughed. "What would your name be, little girl?"

"S-Silk!"

"Well, you've got spunk! Wanna just my crew?"

… _What just happened here?_

Silk sweat dropped. _**If I say no, he'll step on me! If I say yes, he'll probably step on me anyway! WHAT DO I DOOOOOOOO!**_

"She'd love to!" Ace called out. Silk spun around, crying. "I HATE YOUUUUU!" She yelled, sinking to the ground. She could see it now. _Here lies Death Writer Silk. Died at age 17 due to friends' stupidity. Actually, she got stepped on._

"Bahahahahahaha! Great!" White Beard yelled, and stood. _**It's happening! The stepping of the Silk! Plan my furneal well, Ace! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE, PUNK! **_She sobbed, May laughing her arse off.

_HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! _


	3. The Delayed Stepping of The Silk

_**You're The Needle to My Thread**_

_Chapter 3_

_The Delayed Stepping of The Silk_

* * *

><p>Silk inched away from White Beard. "Please….spare me…." She whimpered. May appeared out of nowhere, and, without Silk noticing, ran over to the looming giant and started her journey.<p>

It started at his pants, and after what was about 5 minutes, May finally made it to the top of Mount White Beard. "Whoa!" She breathed, catching the attention of the captain. "That took a while! Hello, there! I'm May!" She blew away a couple strands of her hair. "I'm Silk's Taker, you see. And you must be White Beard! I'll be joining your crew, along with Silk. I have to, because of our Pact!"

"Pact?" White Beard echoed. "What Pact?" May giggled. "Oh, I can tell you all about it! You see…."  
>Silk was sweating bullets. <em>Shut up, May! <em>She silently begged. _We were so close to not being stepped on- I could feel it! SHUT UP! _

"…and that's how it happened!" May grinned, clapping happily. "Isn't that grand?" White Beard let out a hearty laugh, causing May to jump from her perch on his shoulder from the vibrations.  
>"You wanna know something else?"<p>

"What?"

"Silk's afraid you're gonna step on her!"

Silk managed to control her tears and tug at Ace's hair, since he refused to wear a shirt. "Ace…"

"What?"  
>"At my funeral…" She wiped a stray tear away.<p>

"I…..I…."

Ace put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just say it, Silk."

"I….I…I DEFIANTLY DON'T WANT YOU THERE!" She bashed him repeatedly on the head, his hat flying off.

"Ow! OW! STOP IT, THAT HURTS!"

White Beard let out another laugh. "Welcome to the White Beard pirates! Ace, go show her where her new room is!" Ace grinned. "Hell yeah! C'mon, Silk!" He grabbed her hand and tugged her away.

"WAIT! NOOOOOOO! I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!"  
>May winked at White Beard. "Bye!" She vanished with a flash of light.<p>

White Beard took another swig from his sake. "Things are going to get interesting around here." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Silk sighed, flexing her arms. "Alright, Ace." She let out her breath.<p>

"COME AT ME!"

Ace frowned. "The hell's up with that stance?" Silk laughed smugly. "Fool! I've won countless battles with this stance!" She spread her legs even farther, planting them firmly on the ground. She grinned widely. "Let's do this!"

Ace snorted. "I'm not gonna fight you, Threads."

"I told you, don't call me that. It's Silk." She frowned, performing a backflip to try and lure him in. "Let's fight!"

Ace adjusted his hat. "Silk, just go inside the damn room. You'll love it here, I swear." He offered her a smile. Silk grimaced in response.

"Besides, you're still in danger of being stepped on~"

_He's evil! A demon!_

Groaning, she pushed past him and shoved open the door.

And she almost fainted from happiness.

It's not like the room was fabulous, or anything- in fact, Silk had seen better. It was what was _in _the room.

First, the books. There were millions of them, all neatly placed on a large bookshelf. She would need a latter to reach the top.

But the most important, was the _chocolate fountain _that stood proudly in the corner of the room. It seemed to say, _Hey there, Silk! I've been waiting for you, you know. _Silk clasped her hands together. "I'm…..so happy right now." She whispered. Ace grinned widely. "Told you. Now-HEY!"

Silk shoved him back and out of the door. "Out! Leave me be!" Ace hung onto the doorframe. "Look, I still have some questions for you! What's this whole _Taker _business?" He demanded, leaning in close to stare right at her. May appeared and wink. "Hiya! I'm May!"  
>"WHOA!" Ace flew back in shock. "It's the…the thing!"<p>

"_Thing_?" May seemed appalled by the title. "I am most certainly _not _a thing, you hear me!" She shook her fist at him.

"WHOA! WAIT! You can….see her?" Silk asked, pointing to May, who hopped onto her finger. She grinned, balancing on it, as a normal sized person might balance on a railing or fence.

"Of course I can." Ace gave her an odd look. "It's just, well, no one is supposed to….be able to _do _that!"

"Whatever! Just tell me what all this is about!"

"Fine! Alright, so it started a few years after I left the island…"

_**FlAsHbAcK**_

_The younger Silk scampered around the deck of the large ship, seemingly searching for something. "Dad!" She yelled, furrowing her brow. "Where are you?"_

_Her boot landed in something that was warm and seeped through the fabric- she looked down in horror. The blood was being absorbed into her boot much like a water to sponge, and she let out a shriek of disgust. "Ew! Who's is this?" Shaking her head, she resumed running around dead bodies and more puddles of blood._

"_Dad! Dad! We were ambushed! You gotta-" _

_She skidded to a stop._

_Then, with slow, agonizing steps, she approached the dead body of her father. _

_The sword was still impaled in his chest, and all hopes of him hanging onto life vanished when she checked for a pulse. Silk stood from her crouching position. _

"_I suppose I'll wait."_

_It took 4 days for her to appear, but she did._

_The shimmering, small person floated over the body of Silk's father's body. The tiny person looked at Silk and smiled. _

"_Oh! Hello! Is this your father?" _

_Silk regarded her with a nod. "Yes. He is. And you are….?"_

"_Hehe!" The person giggled, her red hair swinging. "I'm May! I'm the princess of the Takers! But you humans know us as Angels of Death! I've come to release your father from his sins and take his soul. You don't mind, do you?"_

"_I actually wanted to talk to you about that. You see, his 'sins' mean a lot to him. He was a pirate-the best, you better believe, and he did a lot of things society would look upon as wrong. I wanted to know if you could skip that and just take his soul, please."_

_May blinked in surprise. "A-Are you sure? I mean, it's just…Okay! Well, I'll let you in on a little secret-this is my first Mission! I'm supposed to be looking for a human to make a Pact with." Silk quirked an eyebrow. "A Pact? What's that?"_

"_Us Takers take the souls of the dead and feed them to something we call 'The Bright Soul'. Legend says that The Bright Soul can restore the Taker's to its original glory, if only it has the soul power needed! There is supposed to be a chosen hero that was deemed worthy by the King and Queen- my parents-to fulfill The Bright Souls needs. As the princess, they don't think it's fitting for me to be able to try, but I have to! Right?" May blushed. "I've been looking everywhere for a person to make a Pact with, but no one wants to!"_

"_Oh. I see. So we're both in a predicament."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'll make a Pact with you. But in exchange, you have to help me on my pirate journey." Silk smiled for the first time in weeks. _

"_S-Sure! I would love to! Thank you, thank you!" _

_Silk cried, for the first time since she left the island._

_**FlAsHbAcK EnD**_

"So, basically, you made a Pact with an Angle of Death, and can use her angelic powers now? Sorry about your dad, too. That must suck."

Silk shrugged. "Nah, it's cool. It's over, now." Ace gazed at her for a few more minutes before nodding. "Well, okay. What about that thing, where all the other people on the street passed out? What was that?"

"Oh, that! I can explain!" May squealed. "You see, as the princess, I have access to everyone in the Taker Kingdom's loyalty. They'll help me at any time! Every person has a Taker that is waiting to be noticed, you see- you too! I can call on them to help in battles, or whatever I ask." The princess smiled happily. "Would you like to see yours?"

Ace shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Too bad!" May giggled. "See, if someone is introduced to their Taker too soon, they'll explode! KABOOM! Teehehe!" Silk sighed, tossing May in the air. "You're so weird, May."

Ace ran a hand through his hair. "This is a lot to take in, Silk. Man, we gotta tell the crew!"

"NO!" Silk yelled, and quickly pinned Ace to the wall. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

Silk looked nervously around. "It's just….uh…I trusted you enough to tell you, but I don't even know these people!" Ace narrowed his eyes and shoved Silk roughly off of him.

"Yeah, but _I _do, and you'll learn how to, too." Silk glared.

"I thought you of all people would-"

"I'm not getting a guilt trip, Silk." Ace ruffled her hair. "But I guess, as your friend….I'll keep this secret. For you."

Silk beamed.

"Thanks, Ace!"

"Yeah, yeah. What are friends for?"

Marco peered in the room. "Hey, Silk? Pops wants to see you."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
